Farewell to Mysteries
by wajag
Summary: AU After working with the Watchers on the Methos chronicles, an imposter comes forward as ‘Methos’ much to the dismay of the Watchers and Methos’ friends


Title:A Farewell to Adult for violence

Characters:M DM J OFCs

Sequels:Fifth sequel to Farewell to Kings Arc

Premise:AU After working with the Watchers on the Methos chronicles, an imposter comes forward as 'Methos' much to the dismay of the Watchers and Methos' friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Highlander characters but I'd take them in a minute if I thought I could get away with it. The chances of me making any money off this fan fiction are as slim as the chance that Panzer/Davis would make a nice gift of the whole franchise to me for my birthday. (You get the picture) One more thing, I made up the Fan Clan MacLeod, but just in case there's really a fan club out there that calls themselves that, sorry- no resemblances to fans living or dead….

Duncan MacLeod hadn't been to Paris in years. He'd put the barge into dry dock storage when he'd bought the house in Seacouver to remodel. The barge had become too public with the press and public knowing he routinely lived on it six months of the year. In an effort to preserve his privacy, he'd discontinued his visits to Paris.

It had been Methos who had talked Mac and Joe into summering in Paris. Methos had even offered to put them up in a place he owned while they were in Paris. Mac was surprised to learn that Methos owned the apartment building that Adam Pierson had been living in when Mac had first met 'Adam Pierson'. Methos had coordinated three open units and gotten them furnished for their arrival. New Land Rovers sat ready for their use in the apartment parking lots. Both Mac and Joe looked at Methos, their expressions reflecting their belief that Methos had been holding out on them. Methos just shrugged. "I know people that know people."

The three settled in quickly, Joe enjoyed spending his time visiting Watcher friends and playing at LeBlues bar. Mac exercised or wandered through museums in the area, and visited Immortal friends that still lived nearby, the deValicourts, Ceirdwyn, and Father Liam.

Methos had convinced Mac and Joe that he was researching his book. Since he'd talked about his publisher being interested in Mary Shelley's story, that is what Joe and Mac believed he was researching. Methos never corrected their assumption. He'd already finished the Shelley manuscript and it was being prepped for print. Methos was actually at Watcher headquarters preparing to translate the Methos Chronicles.

The Tribunal had moved the Methos Chronicles to a secure alcove at Watcher headquarters and blocked all access to them, with the exception of Methos and five researchers. Methos was making his first appearance at the alcove, looking calm despite his nervousness at the armed security posted at the door. The Tribunal was very adamant that 'Adam Pierson' was to be given free access to the building and all facilities.

The Tribunal escorted Methos into the building where the five researchers nervously cast furtive looks at him.

"We've already covered this with the researchers, so this is for your benefit." The Tribunal representative said to Methos. "Only the people in this room and those few designated by Methos know that we have found 'Methos'. It is a violation of your Watcher oath to discuss what you will be working on with anyone but the people that I mentioned. All efforts must be taken to keep this top secret. Violations by Watchers will be dealt with severely. Now then, Methos has generously offered to translate the Methos chronicles."

The Tribunal representative held up his hand to halt Dr. Zoll's protests. "Methos will ensure that his pseudo-names are not included in the translations and that his identity remains hidden. You will have the opportunity to review the translations. For security reasons, these translations will only exist on these computers with no outside access and no data may be removed from this room."

Dr. Zoll's expression clearly reflected her displeasure.

Methos spoke up. "I have been a Watcher dozens of times since the Watchers were created. The 'good stuff' was never in any Methos chronicles that the Watchers ever saw. If I feel you can be trusted, I'll include things that I think should be recorded but aren't."

"Thank you Methos." The Tribunal spokesman said. "Methos has also agreed to do a foreword in the translations as Methos himself. I don't need to tell you what this will mean for scientific acceptance."

Four of the researchers looked excited at the news and at the chance to work with the legend and living history in front of them. Dr. Zoll still looked angry.

"You have a problem Dr. Zoll?" The Tribunal spokesman asked pointedly.

"Yes I have a problem with this! He corrupted the chronicles as Adam Pierson and now you're going to give him a chance to do further damage? He's making a mockery of the Watchers and you are all smiling like he's doing us a favor!"

"Would you rather not be involved in this Dr. Zoll? Your oath still stands but I'm sure we can select another qualified researcher to take your place."

Dr Zoll nearly accepted the out given her, and then realized that she was the only one that would safeguard the records. "No, I'll stay. Someone has to make sure he doesn't destroy the chronicles completely."

"Dr. Zoll, your concerns have been noted as well as your attitude. I trust I won't be getting complaints?"

Dr. Zoll glared at Methos as if daring him to protest. Amused at Zoll's anger and accusations, Methos smiled. "Shall we get started?"

The Tribunal spokesman sat in a comfortable chair off to the side of the room, intending on watching the group for this first important step. Methos walked to the row of shelves where the Methos chronicles were now housed. He picked out the five earliest chronicles that the Watchers had on him. He sat at a computer terminal that gave him a clear view of the door and where he didn't have his back to anyone. He set the chronicles beside the computer and logged in. In a few minutes he'd networked the computers.

"I've linked us all together. I'll translate the chronicles and you can see what I've written. From your terminals you can cross reference your language translator programs or work the translations yourself. When I've completed a chronicle I'll put it in the center of the table for any of you to review for accuracy. I'll be changing my pseudo-names to 'Methos' and if I feel like adding more details, I'll do so."

Methos looked at all of the researchers in turn and got a nod of agreement. He made himself comfortable and opened the first chronicle.

Methos had been rapidly working for four hours before one of the researchers cleared his throat. "Ahem, Methos sir, you missed changing the pseudo-name on that last page."

Methos looked up at the researcher, then paged back. He scanned for the error and corrected it. "Thank you." He said before returning to his work.

Dr. Zoll read the translations carefully. Pierson, or rather Methos, was reading and translating at an amazing rate. She had made a point of reading these first few chronicles very carefully and making notes, hoping to catch Pierson corrupting the information. Instead she grudgedly admitted that he was impressive to see in action. It was as if he were reading the ancient Greek in English instead of a dead language. Occasionally he had to back up a word or two and correct the sentence structure, but his translations were 100 accurate. By the end of the fifth hour Methos had finished the first chronicle.

Methos leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Only 468 to go," he commented blandly. Methos stood and got coffee while the researchers compared notes. They'd all been reading along as he brought the words in the chronicle to life.

By the end of the eighth hour, the second chronicle was done. "I'm calling it a night." Methos said to the room in general. "Unless you have questions, I'll start on the third chronicle in the morning at ten." Methos excused himself from the room and drove to Joe's bar where he was meeting Mac and Joe.

The month continued much the same as the first day had. Methos translated one or two chronicles a day except for weekends which he took off to do things with Mac or Joe.

Mac and Joe were curious about what Methos did all day while he was gone, but the ancient Immortal didn't seem stressed. Joe remarked that in fact Methos seemed rather pleased with himself. They discussed whether or not they should follow Methos to find out what he was up to, but decided that Methos would tell them if he wanted them to know.

After a couple of months and 128 chronicles later, Methos requested that the Tribunal return to do a status check-in. The Tribunal had been checking in with the research team and heard that the researchers including Dr. Zoll, were satisfied with the translations. The Tribunal wondered what Methos had on his mind.

Methos knew that he would have heard if the Tribunal was unsatisfied with the translations. Over time, Methos watched Dr. Zoll, grudgingly accept that his expert translations were faster and more accurate than even the five researchers together could accomplish. Methos hadn't been lying when he said he wouldn't corrupt the chronicles. He'd already removed the dangerous things over the centuries. His photographic memory supplied him with the words; the chronicles he worked from just supplied the reminders of emotions he was feeling at the time they were written.

When the Tribunal had arrived and everyone was seated, Methos began. "I've translated 128 of the chronicles and this is a good place to take a break. The 128 chronicles are basically Methos the Early Years. The Watchers lost me when Babylon fell. I was taken as a slave and when the Priests discovered that I came back from the dead, I became their primary sacrifice for a generation before I escaped. The chronicles don't pick me up again until I ended up in Alexandria. This is what I propose; you release the chronicles in increments. The first increment would be these Early Years and should serve to draw the attention of the scientific community. They'll do the first reviews and based on the reception, other groups will spend the money for the set. Then we come out with the next set and so on."

The Tribunal nodded. Releasing the chronicles in increments would raise awareness, increase interest and possibly raise more money as groups began to talk about the chronicles.

"You'll still do the foreword?"

Methos nodded. "I'll mail it from some exotic location to add to the mystique."

"You're leaving?"

"Mac and Joe are ready to return to Seacouver. We'll be back in the spring."

"And your Watcher?"

"Better get his passport in order."

The week after their return to Seacouver, Benjamin Adam's book about Mary Shelley's evolution of Frankenstein was sent to the bookstores for sale. It was no coincidence; as Methos had known the release date. The book sold well at release, Doc Adam's exploration into Shelley's emotional loss at her daughter's death and her discovery of Byron's Immortality was well received. The book explored Mary's intended Prometheus and subtly contrasted it to Hollywood's monster version. Methos declined the publisher's request to promote the book with interviews and appearances. Methos had been very specific in his contract that his privacy would be protected.

Mac and Joe secretly bought and read the book, wanting the additional insight into Byron and Methos' relationship. Again, Mac anguished over the pain it must have caused Methos to see Byron as he'd become when he'd been killed.

Mac and Methos were on their way to dinner one evening when Mac noticed a tough looking middle-aged man parked across the street. Mac acted nonchalant as he unlocked the car door for Methos. "The car across the street has been here before."

"Silver SUV?"

"That's the one."

"That's my Watcher, Albert Decker."

Mac stopped in surprise. "You have a Watcher?"

"Since Rocky's wedding."

"Does Joe know about this?" Mac asked in disbelief.

Methos nodded. "Get in the car Mac."

When Mac complied, Methos continued. "I made a deal with the Watchers. They leave Rocky, Sam, and Allen alone, and I'd let them follow me around."

"They blackmailed you?"" Mac said indignantly, worried for his friend.

"We compromised. The Watcher Tribunal figured out who I was. They let me pick my Watcher, and authorized my Watcher to interfere on my behalf."

"I still don't like it." Mac said.

"What's to like about being Watched? I've managed to avoid it when I wanted to. I could avoid it now if I disappeared, but I chose you and Joe over my privacy."

Mac was incredibly touched by Methos' words. Methos' privacy and invisibility were very important to the illusive ancient. It spoke highly of Mac and Joe's place in Methos' life if he chose their friendship over his anonymity.

"Thank you." Mac said sincerely.

"All bets are off if my face ends up on the cover of Time magazine."

"Man of the year?" Mac teased when he realized that Methos was trying to lighten the mood.

"World's sexiest man, five thousand years of experience you know."

Mac laughed, just as Methos intended.

As if fate had eavesdropped on the conversation, Methos' name soon appeared in the news.

It was later that week and Joe Dawson was listening to the morning news as he got ready for a meeting.

"And the Big news of the morning in case you missed it, Methos has finally come forward."

Dawson froze and stared at the screen in disbelief as a video played.

"Early this morning Methos revealed his identity in Stockholm where he's been living for centuries."

The image of a large man in his forties took up the screen. The man had short cropped hair showing gray at the sideburns. The picture was captioned 'Methos the 5000 year old Immortal'.

Joe listened as the imposter explained why he'd come out of hiding. He'd finally felt safe enough from other Immortals. He told the Press that he'd known of the Watchers and avoided them, claiming that Horton and his group hadn't been the first to hunt down and kill the ancient Immortals. He briefly alluded to his vast history before stating that he would be doing a tour of several countries and giving lectures on the history he'd seen. The short news story ended and Joe hurried to the phone.

When Joe called, both Methos' and Mac's phones were busy. He tossed his cell phone in frustration onto the sofa cushion beside him.

Methos had spent the past forty-five minutes on the phone reassuring Randi McFarland that he was aware of the fake Methos going public and that he would 'do something'. The phone call before that had been with one of the Watcher Tribunal. As soon as he'd hung up the phone, Methos called Joe.

"Ben, where the hell have you been?"

"On the phone and yes, I've heard the news."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Wait and watch."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not? He doesn't speak the ancient languages and he won't pass the tests of the experts."

"It doesn't matter; he'll be making money off your name."

That same thing had been a Watcher concern as well. The Methos Early Years chronicles were being printed and this fake Methos could make the Watcher chronicles suspect.

"I'll take care of it Joe."

Meanwhile Mac was being inundated with calls. It was well known that Mac knew Methos. The press wanted to know if Mac had talked Methos into coming forward. Mac's insistent denials that the Immortal who had come forward was the real Methos only brought more attention. Mac's office was soon swarming with the Press. When Mac finally closed the door of his office for privacy, he dialed Methos' cell phone. Methos picked up after a couple of rings.

"Ben, I'm sure you've heard the news."

"I have. I assume your office is a circus." Methos stated.

"Oh you could say that. What do you want me to do? I've already said that he's an imposter. He's claiming that I've never met Methos and that I've only been claiming to know Methos for my own purposes." Mac said belligerently.

Methos knew that Mac would be concerned with his word being doubted.

"As I told Joe, his claim will never hold up against the experts, he's not that old."

"Do you know him?" Mac asked, worry in his voice.

"I know of him. If it didn't have everyone else so upset, I'd let him make a target of himself."

"So you'll stop him?" Mac asked, his feelings about the imposter clear in the tone of his voice.

"I'll discredit him without exposing myself."

"I'll help." Mac immediately offered, eager to discredit the imposter that had insulted Mac's integrity.

"No, that will only bring attention back to you. I don't want anyone looking closely at your friends."

Mac understood the danger in that.

As he had declared, the Methos imposter held a series of lectures for which he charged a large amount of money to attend. The imposter kept security guards around him at all times, claiming that he was not used to the public attention, when in fact, he actually wanted to keep Immortals and Watchers away from himself.

The Methos imposter was careful about how he refuted the allegations about his ancient language skills and knowledge. He stated that his age insured that he'd forgotten things and languages that he hadn't spoken or used in millennia.

Methos used his resources and watched the imposter's itinerary carefully. It was several weeks later that his opportunity came. The imposter was making an appearance on a very popular national talk show where the host of the show would be taking phone calls from the audience and over the phone.

Bryant Wilson was exuberant at his windfall. His program manager had convinced the network to foot the large bill for having Methos the oldest Immortal appear on his talk show. In addition, the show would be an extra hour long! This interview would be the score of the decade and Bryant was expecting today's show to break the records for audience tune-in.

Bryant let his make-up person apply the final touch-ups as he sipped his coffee and scanned the show agenda. Bryant would start the show with an overview of Methos' great age and the significance of his having survived five thousand years in a brutal world. Then Methos would be introduced. Bryant had some questions his writing staff had come up with to get the interview going. The interview would go for the first half of the show, and then Bryant would take audience questions for Methos. The last portion of the show would be questions taken over the phone and filtered by his program staff.

In a few minutes Bryant was ready and got up from his chair. He checked in on Methos who was sequestered in a private waiting room with the station manager. Assured that his special guest was ready to go on the air, Bryant headed to the stage wing to wait for the program manager's queue to begin the show.

The first half of the show went well. The writer's general questions spanned many millennia. At the next station break, the program manager hurried on stage to whisper to Bryant.

After listening to what the program manager whispered to him, Bryant nodded with a smile; this was even better than he'd imagined! As the commercial break ended, Bryant turned to his guest and at the queue, leaned forward and began.

"So Methos, what about the Watcher Organization's claims that you're an imposter?"

The man sitting in the chair leaned back in his seat and smiled arrogantly. "The Watchers don't like being reflected in a poor light. My ability to hide from them is a long standing source of embarrassment."

"What about Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson's claims to know Methos personally, and their denial that you are really Methos?"

"Again, this is nothing more than public embarrassment. Claims of knowing Methos gave MacLeod and Dawson a type of celebrity status, as you can imagine. MacLeod has been a puppet of the Watchers for some time; it's no surprise to me that the Watchers are pulling his strings now to speak out against me and protect their reputation. I have never met MacLeod despite his claims."

"Other than your word, what proof do you have that you are who you say you are?"

"I have paid several independent researchers to validate my claims."

"It is the fact that you have paid the independent researchers to validate your claims that throws suspicion on your claims. The Watchers have published a list of world renown experts working at the finest institutions in the world that they feel would have to be satisfied before your claims should be recognized. The Watchers say that another Immortal claiming to be Methos has already been interviewed by the experts, and that these experts believe 'him' to be the real Methos."

"As you said earlier, anyone can pay for an expert's opinion."

"Let's see, we have a few of these experts on the line." Bryant looked at the first of the note cards that his program manager had given him. "On the line with us now is Dr. Andre LaFabre Director of the Sorbonne's Ancient Studies program." Bryant read off Dr. LaFabre's impressive credentials. "Dr. LaFabre, your questions please."

Dr. LaFabre's voice came over the studio loudspeakers. Dr. LaFabre began by announcing that he and the other experts had been approached by the Watchers to establish questions that they felt would indicate if someone had lived in the timeframes that Methos had lived in. The questions were related to things that the general public wouldn't know but that could be validated by documented relics and other experts. Then Dr. LaFabre began to ask his questions.

Very quickly the imposter had trouble with the questions. When the audience started to whisper and snicker, the Methos imposter interrupted. "I am five thousand years old; these things you ask aren't things that I think about everyday."

Bryant affected a sympathetic expression. "Fair enough, let's try another expert." As planned, Bryant introduced the expert and read her credentials. Again the imposter had difficulty giving reasonable responses to the questions. At a final queue from the program manager, Bryant interrupted again.

"Okay, let's move on. Let's have our language expert on." Bryant read the credentials on the note card without offering up a name for the expert. Bryant thought that was a little strange, but the note card had his program manager's scrawled 'trust me!' underlined and emphasized.

Methos had worked with the Watchers to arrange this public discrediting of the imposter. He had taken the tests of the experts and passed all of their questions. They were convinced that he was the real Methos and were more than willing to go on the air to support Methos' request. The experts had met with Methos in disguise so his identity was still hidden. Now Methos was using a secure phone through a switcher so that the call couldn't be traced.

Methos was calling in as the third expert with his specialty being languages. Without identifying himself, Methos asked the imposter, 'what is your name?' in some of the older languages that Methos was recorded as speaking.

The imposter was sweating nervously from the interrogation. He struggled to maintain an outwardly calm expression. "Your pronunciation is atrocious, you're speaking gibberish."

"That was 'what is your name' in Old Hebrew, Sumerian and Mesopotamian. Did I speak too fast for you? Let's try a few more modern languages; the ones the Watcher chronicles say that you can speak." Again Methos asked his questions.

Angry and uncomfortable, the imposter stood up and shouted, "I have had enough of this inquisition!"

"As have I!" Methos thundered over the loudspeakers. "I was content to let you make a target of yourself but my friends seem to think that you shouldn't be able to make money off of a lie."

Methos continued in a commanding voice. "You can't answer the questions or speak the languages because you never lived in those time frames." Methos paused for a moment for the audience to quiet down. "Your real name is Matthew Cleaver and you died your first death in 1463AD. You stayed out of the Watcher records because your second Watcher was your wife. You've taken six Quickenings and gotten the insignificant knowledge you know about me because you spent a fortune to have someone hack into the Watcher files. But only the Methos Chronicles from this millennium are on-line because the Watchers haven't uploaded the early chronicles yet. Your investments are failing and this is how you planned on maintaining your standard of living."

"Who are you to make such slanderous accusations about me," roared the imposter.

"I _am_ Methos. I just wanted everyone to know what the real thing sounded like." Methos paused at the noise the studio audience made. When they'd quieted he spoke again. "I've already taken the tests given by the experts and passed. As an extra bonus, I showed them how to translate Linear B. I had to reveal a few of my past identities but it was worth it just for the entertainment value I've gotten out of today." Methos said lightly.

"And just for the record, if you'd done your homework better you'd know I speak thirty-six languages. You claimed to be from Mesopotamia, but in truth I couldn't tell you what country I was born in. One; because it no longer exists, two; it didn't have a name, and three; because I don't remember my Mortal years. That was something I told at least fifteen of my Watchers over the years.

"It's a lie!" The imposter declared futilely.

"The experts disagree."

The imposter had had enough and stormed off the stage and the audience rose to their feet applauding.

"Methos, are you still on the line?" Bryant asked.

The crowd quieted. "I'm here."

"Does this mean that you're going to go public?"

"No, there's no reason for me to go public and every reason for me not to. I don't need the money and I don't want the attention. I'm working with the Watchers to publish their Methos chronicles, not for the money, but to record the history. As an added bonus, every college that I attended over the centuries that still exists that will receive a complimentary set of the chronicles."

"Methos, can you answer the questions our audience most wants to know?" Bryant asked to keep Methos on the line and talking.

"I'm single?" Asked an amused Methos.

The audience laughed. "Actually, we want to know how you survived five thousand years when the Immortals nearest in age to you are thousands of years younger."

"I changed with the times. I was Immortal before the Bronze Age, but I didn't stop existing in that age. I sought out places of learning. I'm as comfortable with a computer as I was with a flint knife."

"Why are you in hiding?"

"Media circuses like this one. I didn't get to be five thousand years old by getting my face plastered on paintings, murals, and TV news. I don't want to play twenty questions and be hounded wherever I go."

"What about fighting, do your fighting styles hold up to the younger Immortals?"

"The young ones don't fight; they shoot you and take your Quickening." Methos responded. "Even the best swordsmen can have a bad day. Ask Duncan MacLeod; I've held his own katana to his neck to prove that very point. Why would I throw away everything on an alpha male ego trip?"

"So you do know Duncan MacLeod."

"I've said enough. MacLeod would never lie."

"Methos, it's time for our station break, can you stay on the line?" Bryant asked after seeing his program manager signaling off-stage.

"Sorry, I have to run; I have a date with a brunette." Methos said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Well folks, we've had an exciting program today. We'll talk about your thoughts when we return from this commercial break." Bryant said, his broad smile encompassing the excited studio audience. This was going to put his ratings through the roof!

Amy Zoll glared at Methos when he hung up the phone. She'd been listening in on the call per the Watcher tribunal's instructions. "A date with a brunette, you enjoyed that way too much."

Methos grinned, "Why should you have all the fun trying to debunk 'Methos'?"

"Not debunk just…"

"Punish? Chastise? Discredit? Your anger has more to do with your personal feelings than with your concern for the Methos chronicles. We didn't get along because you thought Adam Pierson was arrogant and loose with his interpretations of events. I was just trying to get you to look beyond what was on paper."

When Amy would have argued Methos cut off her protest. "Marcus Constantine said you were very bright and capable, just a little narrow-minded when it came to someone else's ideas. You never challenged anything that he said because you'd known that he'd lived those eras, but he thought it amusing that I was so much older than he and you were calling me an upstart."

"I'm glad I was such a source of amusement for you two." Amy said angrily.

"I said Marcus was amused, not that I was. Marcus enjoyed my frustration."

Amy calmed down at that admission. "So is this it, you discredit the imposter, finish the translation of the chronicles and disappear again?"

"No, Joe doesn't have many years left. Unless my life is in danger, I'll hang around for awhile."

Zoll looked doubtful.

"Until I was captured in Las Vegas I only hid from the Watchers, not Joe."

Amy paled, remembering belatedly that Methos had been experimented on for nearly ten years.

Methos had thought that would shut her up. "Enough fun for one day, I really do have a date with a brunette. I promised Mac that I'd help him refinish the floor of his workout room."

Amy Zoll blushed, having thought that Methos was referring to _her_ when he'd mentioned the date with the brunette.

As Methos headed for the door he spoke loudly so that Amy would hear him, "A janitor! If the press could see how far I've fallen."

_**That's it for now…**_


End file.
